(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope objective and, more particularly, to a microscope objective with low magnification.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
For known plan-type microscope objectives with low magnification about X4, it is impossible to make the working distance satisfactorily long when it is attempted to obtain favourable flatness of image and the working distance is about 6.8 mm. Besides, for this kind of microscope objectives, N. A. is generally about 0.1.